


The White Wolf and The Lioness

by Night_Writer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Aftercare, Calanthe Tops Geralt, Cock Tease, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Biting, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nipple pinching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Geralt and Calanthe smut as per requested of some lovely folks over on tumblr.I hope you enjoy!18+, read at your own discretion.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Calanthe Fiona Riannon, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Queen Calanthe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The White Wolf and The Lioness

Geralt sat in a chair perched near the large window that overlooked the courtyard below, his eyes gazing down at the bustling people who wandered about the city. Soft footsteps to his left brought a soft smile to his lips as he turned to see their queen walking towards him, body clothed in only a pair of panties that sat on her hips. His eyes traveled the length of her body before coming to rest on the smirk that pulled at her lips and the shimmer of mischief in her eyes.

“I say, you must like what you see.” She hummed, the smirk growing into a smile.

She stepped forwards and straddle his lap, the heat of her soaking pussy radiated against his cock, hardening his member as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest. He took hold of her hips, thumbs caressing her taught skin as he gazed into her beautiful green eyes.

“I never in my wildest dreams would have thought that you would want to bed me.” He spoke, his voice low as a twinge of pain came to his chest. “Not many women would. Especially not a queen.”

“Please.” She huffed, her hips slowly rocking over his still hardening cock. She leaned close to his ear, her breath warm and smelling of spiced wine. “I’m not like other women.”

A smile graced her lips as she pulled back to gaze at him, her hips still rocking against his cock, leaving him grunting in pleasure. He hooked his fingers between the offending fabric and her hip, ripping it off in one swift movement, exposing her soaking folds to the crisp air of her chambers. She instinctually pulled her arms from his neck to cover herself, a hiss of air pulled between her teeth. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as the warmth of his body melted into hers.

“I forgot just how warm you are… Even though we had never been so intimate, I could always tell you were warmer than the average man.” She whispered, head cradled against his chest, as her body slowly warmed back up.

“Mutations.” Geralt hummed, his voice vibrating through her body as she lay huddled against him. “Makes us warmer to fight off the cold in the North.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing out the braid that had held her ashen locks together. They fell across her skin, reaching the middle of her back, as his fingers continued to brush through them.

“Geralt…” She breathed; cheeks warm with a soft blush. She looked up into his eyes, sitting upright once more and holding onto his shoulders. “Take me.” She ordered; her eyes flooded with lust and desire. “Fuck me.”

Geralt didn’t hesitate as he stood from the chair and put her down in the spot he once occupied. He stripped out of his underwear and kicked them off to the side. Calanthe brought her hand out and grasped his cock firmly between her fingers, stroking his shaft as she took hold on his thigh. Before he could question her actions, she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, her tongue rolling around his shaft a few times before she began to suck on his length, taking his cock deep into her throat as he free hand fondled his sack. He moaned as she sucked his cock and did so once again when her tongue swirled around his sack. When she returned to sucking his cock, he unloaded a burst of cum into her mouth, enhancing the blush on her cheeks as she pulled away and gazed up at him, swallowing his seed in the process.

“Fuck… Come here.” He gasped, pulling her to her feet.

He hoisted her up into his shoulders, her pussy right against his face as he pressed her back up against the wall beside the window. He flicked his tongue out, swirling it around her soaking pussy as he lapped up her sweet, spiced juices. He rolled his tongue around her clit, earning a gasp of pleasure from her as she dug her fingers into his hair and her hips bucked against his face. She yelped and he sucked her clit between his teeth, nipping at the tender bud as his tongue rolled back out and between her pussy lips.

“F-fuck!” She cried, the back of her head pressed against the wall as he continued to lick and nip at her aching walls and clit. “Gods, Geralt! Fuck!”

He took her clit back between his lips, hungrily sucking at the swollen bud as his eyes glanced up at her sides, watching her back as it began to arch off the wall. He released her clit and drove his tongue into her soaking cunt, licking and sucking at her dripping walls as her body began to tighten with orgasm.

When the coil of pleasure released in her belly, she cried out as her thighs trembled on either side of his head. She leaned forwards, her fingers still dug painfully in his hair, as she cum spilled from her tender walls. Geralt dutifully lapped up each bit of cum as it pushed from between her contracting walls. Her body shook with pleasure as the convulsions of orgasm finally subsided, leaving her still shaking slightly on his shoulders.

He turned his back to the wall and moved over towards the bed, dropping her onto the soft mattress and quilts. He rubbed his cock against the bud of her clit, grinding his hips against hers as she bucked against him, her nails scratching across his back. As he pulled back, she wrapped her legs around his waist, angling her pussy just enough for his cock to slide into her soaking warmth. She moaned as he pushed the full length of his cock deep into her slick cunt, burying himself up to his sack between her folds. She held tight to him as he began to rock his hips, pulling his length out and shoving it back in, his balls slapping against her ass as he fucked her.

“Gods! G-Geralt… Ngh… Faster… F-faster!” She cried, head falling against the mattress as pleasure overloaded her once more.

He pulled his cock out to the head, then rammed his length back into her pussy, earning a cry of surprise from her as he fucked her faster, his cock ramming into her. He groped her breasts, kneading the soft mounds as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, pinching and flicking them before he leaned down and sucked them between his teeth, sucking at the tender skin before nipping it. Calanthe gasped in surprise above him as he replaced his teeth with his tongue, rolling it around the swollen and tender skin before exchanging it for the other. He felt her walls as they began to wrap around his cock, urging him to quicken his pace and pound harder into her soaking pussy. She gasped and squirmed beneath him, her breath hot and cheeks covered in a blush of pleasure. He rammed his cock into her once more, pulling the orgasm from her as her pussy contracted around his shaft, tugging against him until his cock finally spilled his seed, filling her with thick cum as she shook and trembled beneath him. He pulled his cock from her hole before leaning down and trailing kisses from her jaw down to the valley of skin between her breasts. Once she had regained her senses, she pushed him off to the side, a smirk on her face as she sat upright and climbed onto his waist, cum dripping from her pussy back onto his shaft. She traced her nails over his skin, drawing them up from his pelvis all the way to his chest, earning a hum of content from the Witcher beneath her. She rocked her hips against his, her clit and lips rubbing against his shaft as it began to harden once more beneath her thrusts.

“I’m glad you can keep up.” She huffed, her palms pressed flat against his chest as she continued to stimulate them both, soft gasps pushing past her lips as she moved. “Not many… Have been able to do so.”

He watched as she bit her lip, eyes closed in ecstasy as she continued to rub her clit against his cock, leaving a slick trail of cum over his shaft. He took hold of her thigh in his left hand while his right came to her pelvis. He began to massage her clit with his thumb, earning a yelp of surprise that melted away into moans of pleasure a moment later. She came to her senses, her eyes snapping open as her hand descended between her legs, pushing his hand away before she dissolved into the pleasure coursing through her. Geralt looked up at her with confusion in his eyes, clearly unsure of her actions.

“I’m sorry… I… I don’t know what came over me.” She stuttered, hands on his abdomen as she gazed down into his eyes. “Here… Sit up a moment.”

He obliged, sitting upright with his hands perched on her thighs. She took his right and pushed it down between them, situating it over his cock. With a smirk, she pushed his middle and ring fingers between her folds, then began to fuck herself with his fingers, grinding her hips against his hand.

“You sure you’re okay?” He questioned as he kissed the valley between her breasts.

“Mmhmm… I’m f-fine.” She moaned, her breath hitching in her throat as the coil of pleasure in her belly began to tighten with impending release. “Oh gods… I-I’m fine.” She gasped, her hips bucking harder against his fingers.

He watched her bring her hand down between them, her fingers vigorously rubbing at her swollen clit as the other came to fondle her breast, pinching and pulling at her tender nipple before exchanging it for the other, her eyes closed and head back. Geralt pulled her hand from her breast and sucked her nipple between his lips, licking and teasing the pert mound before showing the same affection to the other, all the while hooking his fingers to better push Calanthe towards orgasm.

“G-gods!” She cried, her belly and chest heaving as pleasure flooded her body. “Oh gods! Geralt!”

She came hard against his fingers, coating them in a thick layer of cum as orgasm racked her body with convulsions, leaving her gasping and shaking against his hand; head now propped up on his shoulder as her warm breath rolled over his skin. He pulled his fingers from her pussy, sucking them clean as he held her close to his chest.

“You must like how I taste.” She breathed, her senses returned, as she watched him.

“Like elderberry and spiced wine.” He hummed, turning to gaze into her eyes and seeing the soft smile on her lips.

“Give me a moment…” She breathed before pushing him back down onto the mattress, her hands pressed flat against his chest as he gazed up at her smirking lips. “I can’t help myself.”

She reached one hand behind her to fondle his sack, while the other hand was still pressing against his chest. He moaned at the feeling of her warm hands on his balls, then again when she took hold of his cock and pumped the slick skin to the point of erection, bringing a grin to his lips as she leaned down to kiss him. He sucked on her bottom lip, his tongue brushing across it as he begged for entrance. She obliged him, letting him explore her mouth and leaving the taste of her pussy against her tongue. She lifted her ass from his thighs and positioned his cock against her warm, dripping pussy, before taking his length between her folds. She began to slowly ride his cock, nearly pulling from his shaft before slamming his cock back against her cervix. He watched the look of pure pleasure that crossed her face before it was replaced with a moan or a yelp.

The queen rocked her hips against the shaft of the Witcher beneath her, thighs trembling as pleasure flooded her mind. Geralt held tight to her thighs, squeezing them in his grip as she continued to pull his length deep between her soaking walls, leaving a slick trail of cum at the base of his cock.

"Cal-Calanthe.” He grunted, his hands sliding up to her hips, taking hold of her toned, pale skin as she thrust her hips forward once more. “Fuck.” He sighed, her hands pulling his up to grope hungrily at her pert breasts. She placed her hands on his chest, holding herself upright as her movements became hitched and erratic with impending orgasm.

“Give me this…” She gasped; her head bowed towards her chest. “Give me this moment.” Geralt could see the tears in her eyes as she rode his cock, softening his gaze as their eyes met each other. “I… I’m so-sorry.” She choked, her soaking walls beginning to contract around his cock.

Geralt wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as orgasms consumed them both, leaving them gasping and shaking on the bed. Geralt simply held the queen to him, letting her tears fall without judgement. He knew she mourned Eist with everything in her, but loneliness took hold of her without remorse, leaving her empty. He knew she just needed him to be there without holding this moment against her.

He brushed his fingers through her hair once more, shifting just enough to slip his cock free of her, all the while placing soft kisses to her temple and shoulder, letting her know that he was there and that she was going to be okay.

“I know you miss him.” He offered, his voice soft and low as he spoke. “I’m no replacement for him… You really were lucky to have had him.”

Calanthe didn’t respond, nor did she move from his chest. She just held him a little tighter, allowing her tears to fall once more as he soothed her in his arms. Geralt kissed the top of her head before trailing down to her cheek, then finally met her lips in a soft, tender kiss that she returned. When they pulled apart a moment later, he simply offered her a soft smile.

“Perhaps a bath?” He questioned, rubbing her back as she slowly came back to her senses. “I won’t join you, but perhaps you’d like one.”

She shook her head, earning a soft frown of questioning as she met his eyes. She smiled then, her arms wrapping around his torso as they lay on the bed together.

“Only if you’ll join me.” She breathed, tracing her fingers over the scars on his chest. “Only then will I accept your offer.”

“It would be rude to leave a lady when she’s asked so earnestly… And it would be treasonous to do so to a queen.” He smiled, tracing his finger down her cheek. “Of course I’ll join you.”


End file.
